Tell the boy
by ruji
Summary: Young Tezuka finds out about his father's love history. Deathfic... or not? THis fic has 2 endings now. AU. [TezuFuji] shounen-ai (erm, they aren't really shounens already... whatever)[completed]
1. Prologue

This fic is set 30 years down the road, when all the Seigaku regulars have their own careers and stuff. And Tezuka has... a son?! Yep. Read on and find out. Pls, comments, sankyuu!

(words in /.../ are thoughts of the character.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the POT characters. But the boy's mine! Mine! Mine!

**Prologue:**

"It's for you, Otosan."

The young Tezuka watched as his father talked over he phone; he had a very serious expression on his face. The person on the other end was Oishi. He recognized that ojisan's voice because he was his father's closest friend. And he realized that he had been calling more often recently, and his father was always anxious to hear what he had to say. Sometimes, a small, almost insignificant smile would breeze past as he hung up; other times he would allow a small sigh of relief; but most of the time he would end the conversation with furrowed brows. Most recently, he would rush out of the house, leaving the young Tezuka to fend for himself at home. This was what happened today as well. The tall bespectacled man hung up and went back to his room, reappearing in the living room with his coat in a matter of seconds.

"Are you going out, Otosan?"

"Hn. It's rather urgent. I'm sorry, could you fix yourself dinner? I'll be back as soon as I can. Call me if anything happens."

Tezuka Kunimitsu stepped into his car and started the engine. He headed for the hospital. As he drove, Oishi's words echoed in his mind,

"Fuji passed out just now. He's in the hospital now. He's still unconscious, but he has been calling your name ever since..."

/Syusuke, I'm coming. Please be fine. /

Tezuka stepped out of the car and strode towards the main building. Oishi was standing at the entrance in his white doctor's coat, awaiting his arrival.

They had graduated from Seigaku more than three decades ago, but they had remained in contact with one another. They were all working adults now. Oishi was a doctor, Kikumaru ran a flower shop, Inui had taken over Ryuzaki-sensei's job since she retired, Kawamura naturally took over the family business, Momoshiro was doing well as a sports commentator, Kaidoh was a trainer at the local gym, Echizen made it to the top in the tennis world, and Tezuka, he had become the vice-president of one of the largest banking company across Japan. As for Fuji, he worked as a photographer for a popular nature magazine initially, but his health deteriorated and had to give up his career. He then moved in to live with the golden pair, who shared an apartment, so that Oishi could keep a constant lookout for his health. In the day, he would help out at Kikumaru's flower shop, and he would prepare dinner for the three of them in the evenings.

"Tezuka!" the raven-haired man called out anxiously as the taller man neared the building.

"How is he, Oishi?"

"His condition is stable now, he just woke up a few minutes ago. He fainted at home; his blood pressure went too low. Good thing Eiji was around when he passed out."

The two men entered the ward and were greeted by the ever-hyper Kikumaru.

"Hoi, Tezuka you're finally here! Fuji has been mumbling your name since he was admitted nya. I counted! He said 'Tezuka' 11 times, 'Buchou' 6 times, 'Kunimitsu' 18 times, 'Mitsu' 19 times, and... he even said 'Koi' twice!"

Kikumaru grinned widely, very pleased with his 'achievement'. Even at the age of 46, he was still bouncy and cheeky as though he was still a high school student. Some things never change. Fuji giggled at his best friend's chattering. Oishi gave Tezuka a pat on his shoulder and dragged his chatty boyfriend out of the room. Tezuka walked over and settled himself on the bed, next to the pale-skinned man. He held the latter's cold, slender hand in his own.

"Did you have anything you wanted to tell me?" 

The pale lips curved into a gentle smile.

"I don't know, really. I didn't even know I had been calling for you until Eiji told me. Sorry to worry you again."

"If you really are, then you should stop worrying me by taking care of yourself. Winter is approaching, remember to wear warmer clothes, and sleep with two blankets if need be."

Fuji chuckled and his cheeks got a little rosier.

"Hai, hai, hai... you're becoming like Oishi. You want to be the mother of 'Seigaku Tennis Alumni'?"

Tezuka glared at the fair-haired man. He felt relieved. At least he could still laugh and joke, that meant that his condition wasn't too bad. Fuji stopped laughing and asked softly,

"You left him alone at home again?"

Tezuka nodded.

"Don't worry, he's an independent boy, he can manage."

"But still, it's getting late. It's dangerous for you to leave your son alone like that. Go on, don't worry about me. There are doctors and nurses here. Besides, Oishi is on duty tonight."

Tezuka looked at his watch. It was already past 9. He looked at the assuring smile on Fuji's face and thought for a while. He wanted to stay by Fuji's side, but he had a responsibility to look after his son. In fact, he was indeed a little worried for the boy.

"I'll go after you sleep."

He stood up and retrieved an extra blanket from the closet at the side. He draped the blanket over Fuji's scrawny body and tucked him in. The cerulean eyes opened to look at his deep browns.

"Thank you, Kunimitsu. Thank you for worrying about me, and thank you for standing by me."

Tezuka looked at the man in bed. His heart cringed at the sight of his lovely smile. His conscience pricked him. It hurt so much he wanted to cry in guilt. He did not deserve this. He was not worthy of Fuji's gratitude. It was him who should have been the grateful one. He had let Fuji down.

"Hush now. Go to sleep. You need to rest."

Fuji snuggled under the covers and let his weary lids slide shut. Tezuka sat there and stared at the sleeping angel for a long time. When he was certain that he had fallen asleep, he gently ran his hand through the soft, honey-brown hair and lightly kissed Fuji on his forehead before heading home.

Tezuka set foot into the house and flicked the switches on, closing the door behind him. The lights flickered on and he was surprised to see his son sitting on the couch. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:20pm.

"Why aren't you in bed? It's late, go to sleep now or you won't wake up in time for school tomorrow."

The boy stood up.

"It's Sunday tomorrow, Otosan."

/It is? Oh, yes it is. /

Fatigue was blurring his mind.

"Even still, you should be in bed by now."

"Otosan... Pardon me, but... I want to know, where have you been going? You always rush off after taking Oishi-ojisan's call. I'm worried."

Tezuka stared at his son. He never thought that the boy would be worried for him. He walked over to the boy and pats him on his head.

"Sorry to worry you. It's just... Our friend, he is very ill. Oishi calls me to give me updates on his condition. Every time his condition wavers, I have to personally see that he's all right in order for me to sleep in peace. I owe him too much. It's a long story, I'll tell you tomorrow ok? Go to sleep now. We'll visit him together tomorrow."

Tezuka shuffled the boy back to his room before he returned to his own room to rest.

* * *

Just if you're wondering...

otosan - father

ojisan - uncle

Revelation of the truth begins next chapter, **Tezuka speaks:** . Coming up soon, pls be patient with me!


	2. Tezuka Speaks:

ok, so here's the first chapter... thanks alot for all the reviews, keeps me going. and, yep maybe some of you have already guessed what the storyline would be like... but... hehe, just read on. once again, comments pls, sankyuu!

Disclaimer: i only own the boy. and maybe his mum, but, not like she's really significant anyway.

(words in /.../ are thoughts of the character.)

**Tezuka Speaks:**

Tezuka focused his eyes on the road. It was a cold morning, but Tezuka and his son had left the house nonetheless, to visit Fuji at the hospital. The car seemed to be enveloped in silence, as usual. Tezuka thought he might as well use this chance to tell his son about his relationship with Fuji.

"Kunisuke."

The boy turned to look at his father.

"Yes, Otosan?"

"There's something I think I ought to tell you, the actual reason behind our divorce, your Okaasan and I. You're turning 13, I think you should be mature enough to handle this. But if you think that you don't want to know about it, I won't force you."

The boy shifted in his seat, looking intently at his father.

"Otosan, please tell me."

"The truth is, I never loved your mother. I was forced to marry her. The person we are going to visit now is the man whom I truly love. I've loved him since our Seigaku days. Even after I married your mum, even until this moment, I still love him as much as I did when we were together. Your father is homosexual. Are you disgusted?"

The young Tezuka, apparently too appalled by what he just heard, could only stare blankly. After a few minutes of silence, the boy finally spoke.

"Tell me more, Otosan. What's his name?"

"Fuji Syusuke."

"Fuji Syusuke? Syusuke... Then my name – "

"Yes, Kunisuke. I named you after him. To remind myself that I let him down. To be honest, I hated you when you were born. I never even wanted you in the first place. Having you was as good as committing another sin. But when I first saw you open your eyes, I knew I could never bring myself to hate you again. And the first time I saw you smile, I decided that I wanted to protect you."

"My eyes?"

"Hn. Your eyes are, of the exact blue of Syusuke's."

"If you never loved Okaasan, why did you marry her? Why did you have me if you didn't want to?"

"Your Ojiisan forced me to... But I don't blame him for that. It was my destiny. I am the only son in the family, so it was my responsibility to carry down the family line. Ever since I turned 25, he started arranging matchmaking sessions for me, even though he was well aware of my relationship with Syusuke. I always found excuses to skip those sessions. Sometimes I would go, pay for dinner, and then leave without even eating. There were also times when I got so frustrated I brought Syusuke along. When I turned 29, he threatened to harm Syusuke if I didn't get married by 30. I had no choice. The only option that allowed me to protect Syusuke without having the family broken up was to get married, to a woman. The only reason why I chose your mum over other women was because she has blue eyes. At least when I looked into her eyes I could deceive myself that it was Syusuke I was marrying..."

* * *

_Flashback, the day they broke up._

"Syusuke, I'm sorry."

"What for, Kunimitsu?"

"I... We have to break up. I'm... getting married next month."

Sapphire eyes shot open in shock. The blue-eyed man stared at the floor blankly. The day he had feared had finally come. He forced back the tears welling up in his eyes. His heart shattered to a million pieces.

"Was it your father?" the shaky voice asked.

"... Yes. I'm sorry. It's the only way I can keep you from harm."

Slowly, a pained smile drew across the porcelain face.

"Wakatta... Congratulations, Kun... No, I mean, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka looked intently at the forced smile plastered on his lover's face. His heart was bleeding already, and now that his only love had gone back to calling him Tezuka, the wound in his heart tore further apart. He felt tears rushing to fill his eyes, stinging his hazel orbs.

"Why do you still smile at me? I know how broken your heart is, because I am in pain too! But why? Why don't you scold me, or slap me, or even cry? Why that painful smile? Stop smiling already, Syusuke!" the deep, wavering voice bellowed as he shook the lithe body in front of him.

The azure orbs pierced into his hazel eyes, the smile still remained. His reply was soft, very soft.

"Because... if I don't smile now, I won't ever get the chance to smile at you anymore. This is my last chance... no matter how painful it is, I must."

The taller man hugged the shaking body. He held him tight, he didn't want to let go.

"You know I only love you, Syusuke. Now, forever, no matter what happens."

Fuji leaned his head against the familiar chest, the chest he had leaned on countless times.

"I know... I want you to know, that I will still love you, no matter who you've become. And... my smile will always be there for you, no matter what it takes."

Fuji felt a warm drop of tear trickle down his cheek. Was he crying? No, he wasn't. He had hid his tears well, he was sure. Yet more tears hit his face. He looked up at the man holding him. Tezuka was crying. The tears on his face, they belonged to Tezuka. Tears seeped out from the corners of his own blue eyes as well. It hurt to know that Tezuka was leaving him, but it hurt even more to see the one he loved cry. He raised a shaking hand to brush away the tears on his boyfriend's face. His mellow voice trembled as he spoke,

"Don't cry... Be happy, Kunimitsu. Please be happy."

* * *

"... I never kissed or hugged your mum, except for on our wedding day and in our wedding shots. Not even handholding. In the night, I would lie in bed until she fell asleep, then I would go to the study to sleep, and I always woke up earlier than her. One and a half years after we got married, Otosan asked me to give him a grandchild. Again, I had no choice. I deliberately got myself dead drunk that night. I was really drunk, I don't remember a single thing, except for that tight slap across my face she gave me in the middle of the process. I found out why she slapped me. It was because I was calling Syusuke's name. 

And so, we had you. In a way, you were my saviour, because you were born a boy. If you were a girl, your Ojiisan would definitely make us try for a boy, and I would only scar myself more..."

Tezuka pulled up the sleeve of his sweater to reveal an unsightly scar on his right wrist, obviously deliberate.

"... I did this so that I would feel less guilty for betraying Syusuke..."

/so that's why Otosan always wears a wristband whenever he wears a short sleeved shirt.../

"... The year you turned 8, your Ojiisan passed away, and I finally divorced her. The rest of it, you should be clearer than me."

The boy looked down at his fingers and played with them mindlessly.

"Mm. I lived with Okaasan after you divorced, for two years, before she committed suicide due to depression. Then I moved in with you... Didn't Okaasan mind that you never hugged her or kissed her?"

"Not that I knew. She knew I didn't love her. I made things clear to her the first time I met her. She knew I was getting married just to please Otosan, and she knew about Syusuke. She still agreed to marry me, she said she was doing it for our family's wealth."

Tezuka hit the brakes as the traffic light turned red. He turned to look at his son, who was looking at him quietly, with a stoic face, which he apparently had inherited from the man himself. He drew his wallet out from his back pocket and opened it, showing his son the photo displayed in it.

"This is Syusuke. This photo was taken on his 20th birthday."

The young Tezuka took the wallet and scrutinized the photograph, in which his father had his arm around the fair-haired man's shoulders, and he actually had a slight smile on his usually expressionless face. The man in his father's arms, he looked surprisingly feminine. Silky brown tresses, flawless porcelain skin, perfectly chiseled features, and a beautiful smile. The smile on his face showed sheer happiness and bliss. The boy found himself deeply captivated by the angelic looks of his father's then-boyfriend. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar deep voice.

"Do you hate me, Kunisuke?"

"Do you hate Ojiisan, Otosan?"

"No. Although he forced me to leave Syusuke, I can never bring myself to hate him. Simply because he is my father."

"No. Because you are my father."

to be continued...

* * *

Just in case you are wondering again... 

Okaasan - mother

Ojiisan - grandfather

Wakatta - i know/understand

more truths to be revealed in the next chapter, starring my favourite(!!), **Fuji Speaks:** . Keep a close lookout, cos' it'll be up really soon. Ja!


	3. Fuji Speaks:

We meet again... Here's the second chapter. I've got quite a number of reviews, and i must say i really appreciate it. thank you so much!!!! i'm delighted. heez... well, don't bother about me and my floatiness now, go on and read the chapter. Once again, comments pls, sankyuu!

Disclaimer: Tezuka Kunisuke is MINE. as for the rest, yeah i wish they were mine too.

****

**Fuji Speaks:**

_At the hospital._

Tezuka walked towards the elevators, his son following behind him. They walked past a few shops at the lobby, and the boy came to a halt.

"Otosan."

The older Tezuka turned around at that call and saw his son standing in front of the flower shop.

"Should we get flowers?"

He looked at the boy's sincere blue eyes. The boy reminded him of Fuji. Not just his eyes, but also his gentleness when it came to friends and family, and his caring thoughtfulness for them. The stoic man allowed a rare smile to grace his features.

"Buy him a cactus. He'll love it."

* * *

Fuji Syusuke looked up as he heard the door creak open. A tall bespectacled man walked in and stood at the doorway.

"Ah, Kunimitsu. It's you."

"Hn. How are you feeling today?"

"Saa... I'm feeling bored. You came at the right time," Fuji flashed his trademark smile.

"I brought someone with me."

"Eh? Who is it?" the clear blue eyes opened slightly in curiosity.

Tezuka looked behind him.

"Come in, Kunisuke."

Fuji watched with open eyes as a bespectacled boy walked into the room. Then the azure eyes reduced back to slits as he smiled sweetly at the young Tezuka. The boy walked nearer to the bed and took a bow.

"Tezuka Kunisuke desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Fuji broke out into chuckles, which caused the boy to look up, somewhat startled.

"Fuji Syusuke. Yoroshiku, Kunisuke-kun. You're just like your father. Courteous and polite... and handsome too, ne?"

The boy blushed a little at the compliment, and Fuji managed to catch that moment.

"Ah... you're cuter than your father. He never blushed when he was your age."

Fuji looked up at the older Tezuka and found his hazel eyes glaring into his blue ones. His smile widened. The boy walked closer to the man and handed him a cactus and a bag of apples.

"These are for you, Fuji-Ojisan. Please take them."

Fuji placed the items on the bedside table and pats the boy on his head.

"How sweet of you! Arigatou, Suke-chan."

The boy fixed his widened eyes on the man in bed. Nobody ever called him Suke-chan before, it was kind of awkward. Fuji giggled and looked at the taller man.

"It feels so weird... I sound like I'm calling myself."

He put his attention back on the boy and motioned for him to come nearer. The boy obediently took a step closer. Fuji leaned nearer to the boy's face and whispered into his ear,

"Have you ever seen your father blush? I'll show you."

The young Tezuka watched as the man's smile turned from a gentle one into a mischievous one. Fuji lifted the bag of apples off the bedside table and held it up to the taller man and smiled sweetly.

"I feel like eating the apples now. Can you cut them for me, _**Mitsu-Chan**_?"

The deep hazel eyes widened in bewilderment, and a pink tinge crept up his cheeks. That sight barely lasted three seconds before he fell back to his usual stoic expression and gave the smiling man a shot of his killer stare. He took the bag of apples.

"Don't call me that."

Tezuka resisted the urge to growl at the annoying smirk on Fuji's face and calmly walked out of the room.

Fuji chuckled heartily and looked at the young Tezuka, who had widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Did you see it, Suke-chan?"

The boy looked at the playful baubles of blue and nodded. It was hard to believe that this guy sitting in bed was the same age as his father. He was a weird guy. He wondered why his stoic father would ever fall in love with a guy who had a personality so extremely different from his own. But then again, the boy himself was beginning to like this man. This Ojisan sure seemed quirky, but he was interesting. After all, he did manage to make his pokerfaced father blush.

"Ne, Suke-chan. I suppose your father has told you about our relationship?"

The man's expression was more serious now, although a smile still floated on his face.

"Hai."

"Ah, just as I've expected. He wouldn't have brought you to see me if he didn't tell you."

"It was I who wanted to know who Otosan had been visiting, that's why he brought me along today, Fuji-Ojisan."

"Ah... worried for your Otosan ne? You're such a thoughtful boy, Suke-chan."

The room fell into a moment of silence. Fuji was busy admiring his new cactus. The silence was broken by the boy's soft voice.

"Fuji-Ojisan..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you... Do you love Otosan?"

The man's reply was firm and convincing, with a soft smile on his pale face.

"Yes I do."

"Did you hate him when he left you to marry Okaasan?"

"No, I never hated him, neither did I ever blame him. I could never bring myself to, even if he married your Okaasan out of love... I love him too much to hate him."

"Then... were you sad when Otosan left you?"

Fuji let out a small sigh and he smiled painfully at the heartbreaking memories.

"Of course I was, Suke-chan. I was heartbroken... it hurt so much I wanted to forget Kunimitsu. I tried dating girls, and even other guys. But it just didn't help. All I did was break their hearts. It was a terrible feeling to know that you broke someone's heart, because I knew clearer than anyone else, how a heartbreak felt like... your heart would wrench and pound so hard it hurt your veins and blood vessels. Your heart would hurt, your chest would hurt, your head would hurt... everything hurts, even your fingers and toes. You would forget to breathe because the pain is overwhelming you, then your lungs would protest in piercing pain, awakening your traumatized mind. And tears would fall unknowingly. You wouldn't even feel the tears running down your cheeks because your face is already numb with pain. Those uncontrolled tears would continue to flow aimlessly, either until you had no more tears or until you fall asleep from fatigue... and if you think you'll only go through that excruciating pain once, you're wrong. It haunts you every night, especially when you're left alone. You can't get rid of it, because it is a wound in your heart. Even if one day that wound heals and stops bleeding, the scar will always be there."

The boy could sense that the man was still very saddened by those memories even though his smile still lingered on his lips. There seemed to be a scorching pain in his deep cerulean eyes. Before he could ask anything more, the door opened and a raven-haired man stepped in. The boy, recognizing who the man was, greeted him politely.

"Konnichiwa, Oishi-Ojisan."

The man, who had his eyes fixated on the sheets of papers he had in his hands looked up in response to the unexpected yet familiar voice.

"Ah! Kunisuke-kun? Why are you here? You came with Tezuka?"

"Hai."

"I see... But where's Tezuka?"

Fuji's blue eyes lit up and answered that question with a soft chuckle.

"Behind you..."

The man turned around and saw familiar chestnut coloured hair, and frameless spectacles...

"Ah! Tezuka!"

Fuji giggled at the startled Oishi.

"Isn't it a little early for your rounds, sensei? I just took my medicine only about an hour ago."

"I'm off duty already. I brought you your checkup results," he answered, raising the papers in his hand slightly.

"How is he?" Tezuka asked as he placed the bowl of cut apples on the tables.

Oishi stole a glance at his patient, and then Tezuka, and went on to report hesitantly.

"Well, it doesn't seem as good as expected. His blood pressure has risen since yesterday, but it is still below average level. And from the blood test... it seems that his white blood cells are weakening rapidly, this brings his whole immune system down. I'm very worried..."

He looked at his patient again. The man had his head hung low; honey-brown bangs falling to cover his eyes. But still, his smile was there. The doctor was thinking if he had put it all too straightforward, but then again, Fuji didn't like to be uninformed of his own conditions. The former walked closer to the bespectacled man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Try to spend more time with him," he said in a voice loud enough to be only audible by Tezuka.

He then turned to smile at the younger Tezuka.

"Hey Kunisuke, it's been long since I treated you to ice-cream. Let's go now."

The boy looked at his father for acknowledgement. The taller man nodded, and the boy followed as the doctor exited the room.

Tezuka handed Fuji a slice of apple.

"Thank you, Kunimitsu."

He started munching with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Aren't you worried?" the deep voice asked solemnly.

"Mm... There's nothing I can do even if I was right? I trust that Oishi will do his best to help me. The rest I'll leave it to my destiny."

"Don't lie to me, Syusuke. I know you feel remorseful for harming your own body. You are hiding from your feelings, again. You are clearer than anyone else how your health is faring."

Fuji looked up at the taller man with a soft gaze.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I know that you'll be there for me, I forget every other feelings of fear and worry."

The taller man wrapped his arms around the smaller body and pulled it close to his own in a tight embrace. His hand stroked the soft hair along Fuji's nape and he mumbled into the light brown tresses,

"I'll be here for you, Syusuke."

He closed his eyes as he thought of the time when he once made the same promise to Fuji, who was his most beloved boyfriend back then, but broke his promise as he left him.

"I promise. And this time, I won't break my promise. I won't."

* * *

WoLfePaWs: Don't you worry too much... i did write about it, just not uploaded yet. :D

For those of you out there who are wondering what on earth is Fuji suffering from, stay tuned, cos' it'll be revealed really really soon, in the next chapter, **Oishi Speaks:** . Ja!


	4. Oishi Speaks:

Lalala we have come to chapter 3... Fuji's illness is revealed, as promised. Thanks for the reviews, i really realy love them! Can i have more, pretty please? Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: no no no i don't own the POT characters. yes yes yes Kunisuke belongs to me.

****

**Oishi Speaks:**

The boy sat on a bench under a tree, licking his ice cream, the raven-haired man sitting next to him. It was a cold day, but that didn't stop the boy from accepting the ice cream treat. Oishi was shifting around uneasily.

"Mm... Kunisuke, do you know about Tezuka and Fuji's... erm... history?"

"Hn. Otosan told me on the way here."

Oishi felt like a rock was lifted off his chest. He had been worrying too much, as usual.

"What do you think of Fuji?"

"Fuji-ojisan... He's... unusual. Not like what I thought he would be like when I first saw his photo."

Oishi smiled at the thought of Fuji's 'unusualness', how he used to create mischief during their Seigaku days, and the way he always teased Tezuka till the stoic man flushed with either embarrassment or fury.

"Ah... I understand what you mean. Everyone's bound to feel that way, I guess. It's just... Fuji. That's the way he is."

For a few moments, they sat in silence as the boy ate his ice cream. Then, the boy's curiosity got the better of him.

"Oishi-ojisan, what illness is Fuji-ojisan suffering from?"

"His liver and kidneys are badly damaged from prolonged excessive drinking."

"Can he recover?"

"Sadly, no. To put it in a pessimistic way, he's just waiting for death to befall. All the medication and treatments can only prolong his life for as much as one more year. But his condition isn't optimistic, you heard it just now. I'm afraid that he might not last through this month. The only miracle we can hope for is that a suitable donor appears and he can have a transplant. We have been searching for a donor since eight years ago, but no avail."

"Drinking, you said? Why did he?"

"He was too depressed by the breakup with Tezuka. He seemed all right at first. Everything seemed to be normal. We even met up for our usual tennis games every weekend. But slowly he started to drift away, and he didn't turn up as often. We thought that he was busy with work, so we didn't bother much. Who knows he drifted even further away from us, he didn't even attend our annual gatherings.

Then one night, about five years after their breakup, Eiji and I found him drinking in a bar where he and Tezuka used to frequent. He was quite drunk already, but he could still make out whom we were. When we asked the bartender for Fuji's bill, he told me not to worry about it because Fuji always clears his bills at the end of the week. This only meant that Fuji was a regular at that place. We found out from the bartender that Fuji visited that place at least twice a week, and he's been leading that kind of life for about three and a half years already.

When Eiji and I wanted to send him home, he refused to go home, so we brought him back to our apartment. By the time we got back, he was already half-sober. That's when we found out that he had picked up drinking one year after their breakup. He said that was the only way he could sleep in peace. At that time, we asked him, why after five years, he still couldn't get back on his feet. That was very unlike him, to be defeated for so long. I remember, he said, 'Trying to fall out of love with Kunimitsu is like trying to escape from quicksand. The harder you struggle, the faster you sink.' He had fought hard with his feelings, but it only left him more vulnerable to them. Eventually, he sought refuge in drinking. Actually he knew what it was doing to his body, but he'd rather go through physical pain than emotional torture.

The next day I forced him to go to the hospital for a health check. Results were far off my expectations. His liver and kidneys were already quite badly damaged. It was amazing how he could still manage his physically demanding job as an outdoor nature photographer. Eiji and I persuaded him to quit his job and move in with us. It took quite some time before he finally gave in. He was really persistent initially. It wasn't until we told him how worried Tezuka would have been if he continued, then he gave in. That only went to show how much Tezuka still meant in his life. He would still do anything for Tezuka. After he moved in, we gradually got him to stop drinking. It took nearly two years for him to totally kick his habit. All along, I kept Tezuka informed of how Fuji was doing, but I told him not to visit Fuji in worry that Fuji might get agitated and start drinking again. Fuji didn't know, but Tezuka was really very worried about him. If there was one night that I forgot to call him, he would call me, no matter how late it was, just to know if Fuji was doing fine. Tezuka still loved Fuji, a lot."

Oishi turned to face the boy. He had finished eating his ice cream and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Kunisuke? What are you thinking about?"

The boy replied calmly, but didn't turn to look at the man.

"Mm... I was just thinking about what you said Fuji-ojisan told you. The one about the quicksand. Okaasan must have fallen in love with Otosan. That's why she fell into depression after they divorced, and committed suicide later. Fuji-ojisan must have been really strong to keep going for so long before you and Eiji-ojisan found him."

"Perhaps... Seems like Tezuka is really a charming man... Will you grow up to be like him?"

The boy looked up at the green-eyed man in surprise. The man laughed.

"Just wondering, Kunisuke. Don't need to look so shocked. But it's possible you know... you have your father's looks. Not to mention that stoic face! Looking at you reminds me of our Seigaku days. You look so much like Tezuka."

The boy smiled, slightly, 'Tezuka-style'. The man looked at his watch and stood up.

"Saa... Let's go back. It's past lunchtime. I bet Tezuka hasn't eaten. Let's buy lunch for him, and ourselves."

Oishi bought some food from the cafeteria and they went back to the ward. The man opened the door, and closed it almost instantly, as if he suffered from some shock. The boy looked at him, puzzled. Oishi's cheeks were slightly tinged. He saw Tezuka and Fuji kissing in bed when he opened the door, that's why he closed it quickly. Apparently, Tezuka had realized that, as he opened the door a couple of seconds later. Oishi smiled at him awkwardly.

"Ah... Sumimasen. I should have knocked."

The boy was still puzzled. Tezuka stepped aside to allow the two of them to enter. Oishi then handed him the food he bought.

"Did you finish all your food today, Fuji?"

It was part of the doctor's job to make sure that his patients ate well. In this aspect, Fuji was a problem patient. He really disliked the food the hospital served and always didn't finish his meals. Only on certain days that they served something slightly spicy, then he would finish up. But today was an exception...

"Yes, sensei."

"Eh? Did they serve spicy dishes today?"

"No. It was plain old rice, boring tofu and beans, and tasteless steamed fish."

"And you ate everything?"

"Yes... because I had someone to feed me," Fuji smiled widely.

Six pairs of eyes looked at the older Tezuka. He nearly choked on his rice.

Oishi cleared his throat and mouthed to Fuji, "The boy."

Realization hit Fuji and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Oops. I forgot. We have a young audience today."

* * *

so, after learning about Fuji's condition, perhaps you'd like to know more about the past. if that's the case, you gotta stay close and read the next chapter, **Kikumaru Speaks:** . it'll be uploaded tomorrow, promise. Ja!


	5. Kikumaru Speaks:

ne, have i kept to my promise? well, i'm trying to update as fast as i can cos' i'll be going overseas. i'm trying to finish off this fic before i leave so that i won't leave my dearest readers hanging halfway there. heez... anyways, thanx once again for all the reviews! Pls keep up with them, sankyuu!

Disclaimer: not mine nya! ne, Kunisuke is mine though.

(words in /.../ are thoughts of the character.)

**Kikumaru Speaks:**

_4pm._

The door flung open out of the blue. A redhead popped in.

"Hoi! I'm here, Fuji! Business was good today nya, so I could close the shop earlier. Business is always better on Sunday's ne! Did Tezuka come and – "

The redhead stopped as abruptly as he started and shrieked at the sight of the young Tezuka, who was reading a magazine before the chatty man stepped in.

"—Tezuka!! What happened nya? Did he shrink? Fuji! This is scary nya!"

Fuji burst out laughing. The boy stared at Kikumaru, lost for words.

"Eiji, calm down... That's Suke-chan. Tezuka didn't shrink, for kami-sama's sake! How on earth did you think of that? Is your undefeatable vision failing you today?"

The boy stood up and greeted the frenzied man politely,

"Konbanwa, Eiji-ojisan."

Kikumaru rubbed his eyes and looked at the boy, then at Fuji.

"Suke-chan? Oh! Kunisuke! Oh my, you really caught me! You really look like Tezuka nya... the last time I saw you was about three years ago, at your mother's funeral right? You've grown taller. You scared me nya, I thought you were Tezuka. Oh, where's the 'real' Tezuka?"

"He said he had an important call to make, he'll be back soon."

Almost too soon. The bespectacled man walked in right after that reply.

"Eiji."

The redhead bolted in shock and turned around to face the 'real' Tezuka.

"You're so loud. I could hear you from outside. This is a hospital, not a market."

"Ne, ne, stop scaring me nya! First, the little one, now the bigger one. Does it run in the family nya?"

Tezuka glared at the babbling redhead. Fuji chuckled in amusement as his best friend flustered at the sight of Tezuka's death glare. The redhead heaved a sigh of relief when Fuji spoke to Tezuka, distracting the taller man.

"What was the important call about? Work?"

"I called to apply for leave. I've taken one week's leave so that I can spend more time with you. Oishi said I should."

Fuji smiled in delight. /I love you so much, Kunimitsu!/

"Nya, that's so sweet of you, Tezuka! I must tell Oishi about it. Oh, by the way, where's Oishi?"

"He went home to rest already."

"Ah... he had night duty last night."

Tezuka looked at his son, wondering if he minded his sudden decision to spend more time with Fuji. The boy looked into his deep brown eyes, as if reading his thoughts.

"Don't worry about me, Otosan. I can take care of myself."

He was very comforted that his son understood his actions. The boy really really reminded him of Fuji, the way he could seemingly read his thoughts and the way he would reassure him and support his decisions.

"Ne, Tezuka. If you don't mind, I can baby-sit Suke-chan for you! He can stay over at our place, Oishi would be more than glad to have him over."

"That would be good, thank you. But that would only be fine if Kunisuke wants to."

The boy was trying to make a decision.

/I'm not a baby, I don't need a babysitter. And first there was one, now there's two of them calling me Suke-chan... But then again, I wouldn't have to cook for myself if I stayed over.../

Tezuka Kunisuke, like Tezuka Kunimitsu, was not very well skilled at cooking. The food they made were edible, but that was all there was to it.

"Can I stay over, Otosan?"

"Go ahead. But behave yourself, don't create any trouble."

"No trouble at all, Tezuka. Suke-chan is a well-behaved boy. How much trouble can a boy with your kind of genes cause anyway? I'll be glad as long as he didn't inherit your glares."

Fuji giggled as Eiji got hit by a double dose of the 'Tezuka's glare'.

/Damn. He inherited it too./

* * *

_Golden Pair's residence._

"Oishi! Look who's here! Suke-chan's staying over for the next week."

"Kunisuke?"

the raven-haired man's eyes widened as the boy walked into the apartment.

"Sorry to trouble you, Oishi-ojisan, Eiji-ojisan."

"Nya its no problem! It's fun to have you over. Oishi, he's staying here because Tezuka took one week's leave to spend more time with Fuji. So sweet nya!"

The taller man smiled calmly.

"You can sleep in Fuji's room since he's not here."

The boy entered the room and looked around. It was neat and simple. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and a shelf hanging off the wall with more than ten cacti sitting on it. There were a few photo frames sitting on the desk. He walked closer to take a look. They were all photos of his father and Fuji. Surprisingly, he thought that they indeed made a beautiful couple, although Fuji was a guy.

_9:30pm._

"Hoi, Suke-chan. Are you going to bed yet?"

"Soon, Eiji-ojisan."

"Yay! I can tuck you in... and tell you a bedtime story if you want nya!"

The redhead pushed the boy into bed and pulled the covers over him. The boy stared at the hyperactive man and decided that he didn't mind a 'bedtime story'.

"Eiji-ojisan... are Otosan and Fuji-ojisan together now?"

"Neh... They're not, but in their hearts they are. After Tezuka's divorce, he did ask Fuji to be his boyfriend again, but Fuji declined. He said he didn't want Tezuka's sex preference to be of any influence to you."

"Did they see each other after Otosan got married?"

"As far as I know of, they did regularly at first. At least once a week. But they met up fewer times after your Okaasan got pregnant. That's when Fuji started drinking. After that, Fuji practically stayed away from all of us, especially Tezuka."

The boy stared at the ceiling. A few moments of silence, and then the redhead started talking again.

"Fuji went through a lot nya, he's really strong. If Oishi broke up with me, I'd probably cry until my eyes bled and then die of sorrow."

"Didn't Fuji-ojisan cry?"

"When he moved in, he looked totally normal in the day time. But once night fell, he would coop himself up in the room. Sometimes he cried, sometimes he didn't. I remember one night... it was scary nya.

Oishi and I were having dinner, and Fuji was watching TV. He suddenly stood up and went to the bathroom. Oishi and I didn't think much of it, so we didn't bother about him. But after 20 minutes, he was still inside. We went to the door and we could hear him crying. So we knocked on the door and asked if he was ok. He didn't reply, but the crying stopped. We were knocking on the door for five minutes, before he finally opened the door. He walked out and smiled at us, asking if dinner was nice. It seemed like the 'normal' Fuji, but it was obvious he had been crying, his eyes were all puffy and swollen. He then went back to his room and locked himself in. Oishi and I thought he would be fine, because that's what usually happened, so we went on with our stuff. 15 minutes later, he started again. We stood outside the door and we heard him sobbing, calling for Tezuka, ragged breathing, choking on his own breaths... we knocked on the door. But he didn't respond at all. 15 minutes of knocking on the door and he was still crying, not answering us. Oishi then decided to call Tezuka.

Tezuka rushed here after Oishi called. He knocked on the door and called for Fuji. Soon, the crying stopped. Then Fuji started screaming for Tezuka to go away. Tezuka was very patient. He continued to knock on the door, telling Fuji that he wanted to see him. We stood there and watched him for a long time, before the door finally opened, revealing a quivering Fuji, eyes swollen, hair tousled, face lined with traces of tears. Tezuka pulled Fuji into his arms and hugged him tightly. Fuji broke out into tears again. This time, we weren't worried, because we knew he was crying in happiness and relief, and because Tezuka would be there to soothe him.

That was the first time Tezuka saw Fuji, after Fuji started to shun away from us. He walked out of Fuji's room after he put him to bed. His eyes were getting teary. He told Oishi, if he knew how shriveled Fuji had become, he wouldn't have listened to Oishi and not see Fuji. It hurt him to see how haggard Fuji had become... I asked him why Fuji was exceptionally upset that day. It turned out that it was their anniversary day. The next day, I asked Fuji about it. He said every year, on that particular day, he would uncontrollably be washed over by his emotions. He just couldn't get over Tezuka, even though he had been trying to for the past five years. Every year on their anniversary day, he would cry hysterically until he was too tired and fell asleep unknowingly.

After that incident, Tezuka started seeing Fuji again. They didn't see each other very often, because Tezuka was busy with work and you, but it was enough to keep Fuji from breaking down."

Kikumaru looked at the boy in bed, who was staring at him intently, and squealed in excitement.

"Suke-chan, you're so kawaii nya! You really really really look like Tezuka when he was your age, except that you have blue eyes. A mini Tezuka! Ah, maybe I shouldn't call you Suke-chan, sounds too much like I'm calling Fuji. I should call you... Te-Chan! Yes, Te-Chan sounds better! Yosh! Te-Chan it is!"

The young Tezuka continued to stare at the rambling Kikumaru. He wondered how his father had managed to have control over this chattering ball of energy.

"All right, all right, I should be putting you to sleep, you have school tomorrow. Inui will punish you if you're late for morning training nya? Go to sleep now, Te-Chan! Oyasuminasai!"

The man walked off and turned off the light on his way out.

"Oishi nya!" the redhead hopped on to his boyfriend's back.

"What is it, Eiji? Kunisuke's asleep already?"

"I felt like I was tucking Tezuka in nya! I mean the 'real' Tezuka."

"Mm. He does look a lot like Tezuka. He even behaves like him."

"Ne, ne, let's go to sleep too. I want to send Te-Chan to school tomorrow and give Inui a surprise visit..."

It had been a long day.

* * *

alright, next up will be our magnificent data man to give us more data, in **Inui Speaks:** . will be up tomorrow ne! Ja!


	6. Inui Speaks:

hmmm... i would say this chapter may be a little dry, sorry for that. well, its Inui you know, and all he does is ramble on and on about his data. and, he wasn't even uh... talking to the boy... Sumimasen!! Yes, i would still like to thank all the kind people out there who gave me reviews!! Pls pardon me for being greedy in this aspect ne? Heez... Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: i do not, and do not wish to, own Inui. Kikumaru's fine... but, nah... only Kunisuke is mine, sadly.

****

**Inui Speaks:**

"Hoi hoi, Inui! Ohayo! I've sent Te-Chan, are we late?"

The lanky man turned around and pushed his spectacles up a bit.

"Kikumaru? Te-Chan? Why are you with Kunisuke?"

"Hehe... Tezuka took leave to spend more time with Fuji nya, so I offered to help him baby-sit Te-Chan."

The redhead pat the boy on his head. The lanky man stared at the bespectacled boy, before he started scribbling in his notebook.

/Ii data... Tezuka Kunisuke, also known as, Te-Chan./

"Sensei, Eiji-ojisan, please excuse me. I need to get ready for training."

The boy took a bow and jogged off to the clubhouse. The taller man took a look at his watch, then turned around and shouted in the direction of the clubhouse.

"Seigaku! You have three minutes before training starts. Warm up, 30 laps around the courts!"

_One hour later._

The two ex-teammates stood behind the fences and watched the boys as they had their practice matches. Inui, being the coach, was watching every game and scribbling in his notebook. Kikumaru, on the other hand, was only watching the young Tezuka's game.

"Ne, Inui. Te-Chan is quite good nya? Can he be compared to Tezuka when he was in year 1?"

The lanky man flipped through his notebook in search of the answer.

"According to my data, his speed, stamina, strength and reflexes are all comparable to Tezuka's when he was in year 1. In fact, Kunisuke's reflexes are faster by 0.27seconds. In terms of skill, he is also capable of executing Tezuka's Zero drop shot. I suspect he is capable of 'Tezuka Zone' as well, but has yet to display it. And, he is also a Nitoryuu."

"Wa... Te-Chan sugoi nya! He actually does as well as his father. He really is a mini Tezuka nya!"

"However, unlike Echizen when he was in year 1, Kunisuke does not totally live in his father's shadow. He has his own style of play."

"Tezuka must have taught him well... Ne, ne, does he have... a girlfriend? Or maybe... a boyfriend?"

Inui smirked.

"In this aspect, Kunisuke is 99 percent similar to his father. All that boy has in his head is just school and tennis. Watching him is like reliving our Seigaku days... he is really a chip off the old block. He's made it to the regular's team in year 1, and just like Tezuka; he beats all his seniors, even if he uses his right hand, which is not his dominant hand. But rest assured, I won't allow any of the older boys to harm him the way Tezuka was."

Kikumaru thought for a moment.

"I always thought Tezuka liked Fuji all along."

Inui flipped through his notebook again.

"Not when he was in year 1... According to my data, you and Oishi started dating halfway through year 2. I do not know the exact date, but it was obvious you two were together. You were close partners before you two started dating, as the Golden Pair. But after you got together, you got even closer. You did little things like helping each other wipe off the sweat on your faces, and drinking from the same bottle, which you never used to. These little actions of affection were what made your relationship known to the rest of us.

What I'm trying to say is, actions speak louder than words. Tezuka, the well-known model student would of course place his focus on studies and tennis first, that's why he only got together with Fuji after we graduated. You are partially right; he did have Fuji on his mind. From my observations, such situations began before we went on to our 3rd year. To be precise, it was during the holiday training camp we had at the end of our sophomore year. If you can still remember, Fuji had a fall because one of our seniors tripped on his own shoelaces and toppled over Fuji..."

"I remember... but what has it got to do with Tezuka? I remember we went on with training as usual."

"That's what it appeared to be. But I noticed, throughout the rest of the session, Tezuka kept glancing over to Fuji. After training, he even helped Fuji with his bag and walked him home. That is what all of you missed out... Subsequently, Tezuka became Buchou in year 3, and all the more he had the chance to lookout for Fuji from the coach bench during trainings."

"You mean... Tezuka has been watching after Fuji since then? I really never realized nya! It sure seemed like he was just doing his job as Buchou at the coach bench. Now that you mentioned, it does seem like he's always more lenient with Fuji when he makes a blunder."

Inui had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"As for Fuji, his 'symptoms' surfaced even earlier. It started when we entered year 2. He would always steal glances at Tezuka during training. And whenever Tezuka talked to him, his smile would be extra brilliant. He also made it a point to come for trainings earlier knowing Tezuka always comes earlier, so that he could find an excuse to have a warm up rally with him before training started."

"Eh? Really? How could you keep such discoveries to yourself nya! It's been 30 years and you never told us!"

"Data is not meant to be disclosed unnecessarily."

"Some friend you are, Inui... Selfish nya! But how come none of us realized they liked each other, only you knew?"

"Ah... I would say that there's an 86 percent chance, even the two of them didn't know that the other had feelings for themselves. They probably assumed that it was one-sided, that's why nothing much happened. None of you noticed it because their affections for the other were not represented with actions like yours and Oishi's, they were represented with subtle glances, looking out for the other without the other's knowing. It was way too subtle."

"Mm... sounds so romantic nya!"

_Game Tezuka, 6-0_

"Wa! Te-Chan you played well nya!"

"He beat his sempai again. His statistics still stand at 0 defeats."

The young Tezuka stepped out of the court and nodded politely in acknowledgement of the compliment. Inui looked at his watch.

"Eiji, don't you have to tend the shop today?"

Te redhead grabbed the taller man's hand to look at the time. His eyes widened.

"Ah! Oh no, I better run! Mata raishuu..."

The man's voice trailed off as he sprinted away. Inui turned towards the courts.

"Everybody dismissed! Training as usual after school!"

* * *

**tezuka eiri**: erm, no, i'm not going to write a chapter for each of the characters. in fact, this is the last chapter in which someone speaks.

yes, the story is coming to an end, minna-san. next chapter is **The Promise**. it'll be up in a few hours. and, updating is gonna speed up to "wham, bang, boom, everything's up" , so you gotta keep your eyes peeled. Ja!


	7. The Promise

The fic has taken a turn... No more speeches for the boy, its all about TezuFuji now. Many thanx to my reviewers... I'm working hard like mad now rushing the lasts of this fic, so i need more encouragement! -hint hint- Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: does not belong to me.

(words in /.../ are thoughts of the character.)

**The Promise**

It had been a wonderful week for Fuji. Tezuka was by his side almost 24 hours a day, taking care of all his physical and emotional needs. But all things came to an end, Fuji knew that. Tomorrow would be the last day of Tezuka's one-week break. The blue-eyed man wasn't particularly disappointed; he was already content with what he had for the past week. But somehow, he just felt a little... out of himself.

"Kunimitsu?"

Brown eyes looked up from behind a tennis magazine.

"Yes? Is there something you need?"

"Saa... can we play? Tennis, I mean."

The bespectacled man put down the magazine and walked over to the bed, taking Fuji's hand in his own.

"Syusuke, are you serious?"

"Of course I am! It's been a long long time since I last played... I know they have a court here, on the roof level."

"But – "

"I'm feeling great today. Didn't you hear Oishi just now? My blood pressure has returned to normal, and my fever has subsided."

Tezuka looked at the pleading blue eyes, his heart softened, once again.

"Are you sure you can manage?"

"Yes! Can we play? Please..."

"Only if you promise to stop once you feel tired."

"Promise! Let's go now."

There indeed was a tennis court on the roof. It looked like it had been deserted for a long time, but it still was a court. Tezuka retrieved his tennis equipment from the trunk of his car, and they were all ready to play, except that they didn't have the proper attire for it. They wore coats, which pretty much got in the way of their actions. That didn't really matter though. But the thing was, it was quite cold with winter just round the corner.

"Don't you think it's a bit too cold for tennis now?"

Fuji hugged the tennis racket and looked longingly at Tezuka, almost pouting.

"Just a while... Please, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka sighed. It had been three decades and he still hadn't learnt how to refuse Fuji's requests.

"We'll go back before you sweat. Your fever will come back if you sweat out here in the cold."

Fuji beamed with delight and stepped on to the court...

* * *

_10 minutes later._

The wind blew.

/Perfect. /

The ball bolted off Fuji's racket, flew up in front of the net, spun around near the baseline of Tezuka's court and finally flew back on to his own court, slipping perfectly into his open hand.

"That was... Hakugei."

"Yes it was. The wind was perfect."

"Game Fuji Syusuke. All right, time to go back."

The taller man walked over to the other's court and put his arm around the slender body. He rubbed Fuji's arms a bit. Fuji was panting slightly.

"Cold?"

"A little... you didn't play hard enough, Kunimitsu. I'm sure you could have done better, even though you used your right hand."

"Hard enough. I didn't want to work you too much. You've had your share of the deal already. Now let's go back."

* * *

_Back in the ward._

Tezuka sat the smaller man on the bed.

"You thirsty? I'll get you a glass of water."

Just as the taller man was about to turn and walk away, Fuji grabbed his hand and hugged him around his waist, leaning his face on his abs.

"Mitsu... I'm sorry."

Tezuka stroked the silky brown locks.

"What for?"

"I've been so selfish all along..."

"Why do you say so, Syusuke?"

"I completely forgot about your feelings. I only knew how hurt I was when you left me, but it never occurred to me that you were going through more pain than I was. Not until the first time I initiated a breakup with someone. Then I realized that it felt more terrible to know that you're breaking someone's heart. You broke my heart; it hurt a lot for me. But you were the one who initiated it, you must have hurt even more – "

"Syusuke why are you saying all these things – "

"Listen to me, please. I've been wanting to tell you all this for a long time... I was devastated when you got married, and my heart shattered completely when I heard that your wife was pregnant, so I started to hide from you, I didn't want to stay too close to you. It was really painful for me to watch all those events. But I never thought of how you felt. You were the one who had to marry someone you didn't love, you were the one who were forced to make a baby, you were the one who watched as I drifted away from you. You were going through so much, Kunimitsu, and all I did was drift away from you when you were forced to go through so much pain.

I could drown my feelings with alcohol so that it didn't hurt that much. I could abandon the world outside and hide in my room and cry all day. I thought I was pitiful. But again, I neglected you. You couldn't do all the things I did to escape from reality, because you had a family, a responsibility to fulfill. I thought I was strong, to keep going for so many years despite the ache in my heart, but I realized you were stronger. You didn't get yourself drunk; you didn't hide from the world. In the end, you even had to come to my rescue when I broke down. I only made you worry, time and time again.

I'm so sorry, Kunimitsu. I've let you go through everything alone. I'm so selfish."

He buried his face in Tezuka's shirt as his eyes started to get teary. He hugged Tezuka closer to him, savoring the warmth radiating from his well-toned body. Tezuka closed his arms around Fuji's shoulders and gently stroked the soft tresses along Fuji's nape.

"You done talking? Now it's my turn, Syusuke...

You're right, it did hurt a lot when I broke up with you, and it was painful for me to marry someone apart from you, and it did feel terrible when I had to get intimate with her to fulfill my father's request for a grandchild. But I don't regret doing all these. If I didn't marry a woman, I don't know what my father would have done to you. I would be even more guilty and hurt if he harmed you because of my persistence to be with you.

What hurts me most is not breaking up with you, not marrying someone I didn't love, neither was it having a son, nor it you avoiding me. What hurts me most is to see you harm your own body, and watch helplessly as you fade away day by day, like a wilting flower. I don't find myself strong at all, Syusuke. Although it pained me to know you harmed yourself with drinking, I'm glad you still kept yourself alive, because that is what kept me alive. You. I don't mind if you worry me with your health, or your crying and things like that. It only goes to show that you still need me, like I need you. Listen, I forbid you to say such silly things again, Syusuke. Understood?"

Fuji nodded as he sobbed into Tezuka's embrace.

"I promise I won't. I need you, and I want you by my side, Kunimitsu... I love you."

Tezuka unwrapped Fuji's hands from his waist and gently tilted his head so that he could once again admire those sparkling pacifics. He claimed the tender lips with his own.

"I love you too, Syusuke. I'll be there for you, whenever you need me. Now that Kunisuke has accepted you, will you be with me again?"

The fair-haired man looked up and smiled with genuine happiness and gentleness in his eyes.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, boku no koi-bito."

Tezuka captured the pale lips once again, with a passionate kiss, which spoke of all the longing emotions he had been keeping in his heart. Their once-shattered hearts were now finally, completely pieced back.

* * *

Mmm... How's this chap? If its keeping you, then all the more you must read the next chapter, **First Snow**. Trust me, you don't wanna miss it. Ja! 


	8. First Snow

Ok, last chapter. Well, this fic now has two endings, cos i've received many reviews requesting for a happy ending. This one is the sad one. **Exact Same Reactions **is the happy one. As much as i wanted to keep to my original idea of a deathfic, i want happy readers too, so i'm being my usual greedy self by risking it for the best of both worlds. heez... Anyways, i really hope you'll read both the endings and give me your sincerest comments. Long chapter ahead... i could have split it, but i though it'd spoil the flow, so i left it as it is. Enjoy, and sankyuu once again!

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the POT characters.

(words in /.../ are thoughts of the character.)

**First Snow**

Dawn creaked. Tezuka found himself awake, only to realize that he was woken up by a shivering Fuji. He quickly sat up and put on his spectacles. A quick glance at his watch. It was freaking 6:08 in the morning. He grabbed his own blanket and wrapped it around Fuji, over the two layers of blankets that were already covering him. He huddled the shivering body.

"Syusuke. Syusuke! Are you ok? Can you hear me? Syusuke?"

It took a few moments before Fuji's lids fluttered a little, and he started to respond.

"Mm...? Kunimitsu... I'm cold..."

Tezuka leaned his forehead against Fuji'. Damn, he was hot like an oven. He reached for the alert button by the bedside. Soon, a few nurses rushed into the ward. He lay Fuji back on the bed to allow the nurses to do their job. After a few routine checks, one of them ran out and came back with a doctor a few minutes later. Tezuka could only stand at the side and watch as the professionals fussed over the shivering man. He was on the verge of panicking.

/I shouldn't have relented and let him play tennis yesterday. It's all my fault... Please be fine, Syusuke...you have to be fine. /

The doctor gave Fuji an injection and put him on a drip.

"Sensei how is he?"

"I've given him an injection, that will control his fever for now, but it will keep him asleep for the next six hours or so, the drip is for his nutrition. As for the details, I suggest that you find out from this doctor in-charge, in case there may be implications. I will discuss his situation with him soon, he's been informed."

"Arigatou"

The doctor and nurses left the ward. Tezuka returned to Fuji's side. The injection had taken effect, his body wasn't shivering already. He tucked the man in nicely and sunk into the couch by the window. He closed his eyes in attempt to get some shuteye before Oishi arrived. It was not working, his mind was still racing, but that was the only thing he could do at the moment anyway.

* * *

_7:20am_

The raven-haired man walked into the ward. Tezuka's eyes snapped open the instant he heard the doorknob turn. He stood up. Oishi stared at the taller man in surprise. His mask of steel was giving way, anxiety was beginning to show on his face.

"Oishi. Is he going to be ok?"

The green-eyed man sighed.

"I hate to tell you this... but, you've got to be mentally prepared. Things are not looking too good. I'm afraid he won't last till tomorrow – "

"Why? How can it be? He was fine yesterday... we had a short game of tennis, and he was able to execute Hakugei! I... I shouldn't have let him play... not even that ten minutes. It was my fault!"

"Tezuka... calm down, listen to me. That was probably his last struggle. I had suspected this was coming since his sudden fever three days back, but I thought he would tide over this crucial period with you by his side. Seems like that's all his body could endure. His body is giving up, there's nothing much we can do now, except make him happy."

Tezuka's eyes stung. He felt like crying. He was losing the love of his life for the second time.

"No wonder... no wonder he told me all those silly things yesterday, about him being selfish and... He must have known he wasn't going to last long, that's why he begged for the tennis game. I should have known, I should have sensed that something was wrong! He could have been all right now if I did... I'm such a retard!"

The shorter man grabbed hold of Tezuka's shoulders and shook him.

"Tezuka! Stop blaming yourself, it wouldn't help the situation in anyway. Fuji wouldn't be happy if he saw you in such a state... I know it's tough, but you have to brace yourself. Do it for Fuji, Tezuka. The last thing he would want to see is to see you breaking down, do you hear me, Tezuka?"

The taller man couldn't believe himself. All along, he had been the unwavering one, the pillar of support for the team, the one who assured the team when they faced difficulties. Yet now, when that spirit of his was most needed, he was breaking down, and Oishi had to snap him out of his frenzy. He sunk into the couch again and closed his eyes. His mind was in a whirl, it was burning with rage and fear.

"Calm down, Tezuka. Don't think of anything else, just think of how to make him happy. I'll go inform the rest."

Oishi left, silence enveloped the bespectacled man. He recalled all the times when he and Fuji were together, the smile on Fuji's face, which contained love, happiness and bliss... It was a smile only he had the power to bring on, and it was indeed Fuji looked the prettiest when he wore that smile. He thought of the promise he made to Fuji, the one he was determined not to break again... Oishi was right. He had to brace himself, Fuji needed him most at such critical times, and he could not afford to break down. He needed to make Fuji happy, that was the least that he could do.

* * *

_12:58pm._

Fuji's lids fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes. The effect of the injection had worn off. Tezuka quickly held his lover's hand and brought it to his face.

"Syusuke? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Fuji tilted his head towards the source of the voice and managed a soft smile.

"Kunimitsu."

A smile of relief breezed past the taller man's face. The man in bed spoke again.

"Eh? There's only you here? I thought I heard many voices... I must have been dreaming."

"No, you were not. All the regulars were here. And Saeki. But they went for lunch about 15 minutes ago."

"Mm... have I been sleeping for a long time?"

"Almost seven hours. Are you hungry? Do you want any food?"

"No... I'm feeling a bit cold. Can you hug me please, Kunimitsu?"

The taller man sat on the bed and cautiously helped the other man into his arms. He secured his arms around the slender frame. Fuji leaned into Tezuka's chest.

"Feeling better? Do you want me to get you a hot drink so something?"

"Mm. No, I just want to stay in your arms..."

The room fell silent. Fuji snuggled closer to Tezuka. He closed his eyes, immersing himself in the warmth his lover provided. For a long while, all that could be heard was their breathing.

"Kunimitsu, can you promise me something?"

"Anything for you, Syusuke."

"Promise me that you won't cry when I die..."

"Syusuke! You're saying silly things ag—"

"Please, Kunimitsu! Promise me... or at least, don't let me see you cry. It reminds me of the day you left me, those painful memories... promise me, Mitsu?"

Fuji had his arms tightly wrapped around the taller man's body. He was hiding his face in Tezuka's chest, and he sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

"I promise."

"Thank you, Kunimitsu. I know it's hard for you, but –"

"Shh... Don't say anything more. As long as it's what you want, I'll do it for you."

The door opened and a silver-haired man walked in. he smiled awkwardly at the sight of the two men huddled together.

"Eh... am I interrupting something?"

Fuji regained his usual smile.

"Not at all. I was just feeling cold. Come in, Saeki."

The silver-haired man closed the door gently and walked over for a chat with his long-time pal. A few moments later, a rowdy bunch of men walked in. Fuji watched as they streamed in one by one, filling the ward with their ruckus. Tezuka stood up and gave them a stern stare.

"Are you asking for laps?"

The noisy bunch shut up instantly. Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Kawamura stood still in attention. Echizen leaned against the wall and sipped from his can of Ocha (he grew out of Ponta), Inui was busy scribbling in his notebook, like always. Jiroh yawned and looked at the suddenly stiffened group of ex-Seigaku players, puzzled by their reaction. Tachibana stood at the doorway and watched in amusement, but at the same time in awe at how Tezuka still gained their respect as a leader. The silence was broken by a familiar soft chuckle.

"Ne, Kunimitsu. It's all right. Minna-san, thanks for coming, I really appreciate it."

The group of 'stiffened' men looked obviously relieved and thankful for Fuji's 'rescue' but they still remained silent, not daring to speak a word. Tezuka sensed that the tension in the room was due to his presence.

"I'll be outside, if you need me."

He gave Fuji's arm a gentle squeeze of assurance and left the room. Almost instantaneously, the noise level rose back to where it was initially. All of them flocked to the bed where Fuji lay, like reporters rushing to interview a superstar. All, but Echizen and Inui, who was still drinking his Ocha, and still writing his data.

Tezuka sat down on a bench just outside the ward. He could hear the racket inside although the door was closed. It was getting on his nerves, but he had to tolerate it, if that would make Fuji happy. Two figures stopped in front of him and he looked up. It was Oishi and Kunisuke.

"Otosan."

"Tezuka. You haven't had lunch, have you?"

"Hn."

"Ah... I knew you wouldn't have the appetite. I bought you some sushi. You must eat. How else are you going to nurse Fuji is you're all hungry and weak?"

The bespectacled man looked at his best friend. Indeed, he did not have any appetite, but accepted the sushi anyway.

"Arigatou."

"Otosan, why aren't you accompanying Fuji-ojisan?"

"Go in and see for yourself."

The boy and the doctor entered the room, and the answer came to light immediately. It was like a circus in there, nothing like a hospital ward at all.

* * *

Fuji felt weak. He was enjoying the company, but he was tiring out. In fact, he was starting to shiver again, but nobody noticed. They were all too engrossed in fighting for their chance to speak to the fair-haired man. They were talking about all sorts of things, from the latest movies, to the hottest tennis news, to the new restaurant in town that served excellent soba. It was Oishi who realized that his patient was shivering again, only that this time, he wasn't having a fever. He was just shivering, as though someone had poured a bucket of ice water on him. Oishi quickly dispersed the crowd and called for the nurses to bring in the stabilizer.

Tezuka was just about to start on his sushi when the door slowly creaked open and the previously rowdy bunch reluctantly walked out of the room wearing solemn expressions on their faces. He put down the box of sushi and rose from his seat with worry.

"What happened?"

Hazel eyes scanned the faces of the visitors. Worry, anxiety, sadness, fear... that was what he saw. Even Echizen looked the slightest bit worried. No one was providing him with an answer. His eyes finally met the cerulean ones of his son, waiting for an answer.

"Otosan... Fuji-ojisan was shivering. But I don't know why. Oishi-ojisan just told us to leave the room..."

The worry in Tezuka rocketed sky-high when he heard those words. He immediately charged towards the door of the ward, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder, halting him.

"Tachibana-san let go of me."

"Tezuka-san, don't go in. Oishi-san is giving him a check. Take a seat, calm down a bit."

Tezuka looked at Tachibana's firm gaze. He sat down in frustration, but he didn't stay there for long. Anxiety was getting the better of him. He walked over to a certain redhead.

"Eiji. You're Syusuke's best friend, you live with him... Tell me, what does he need, what does he want? Tell me, please!"

The redhead stared at the taller man. He had never seen Tezuka so anxious and worried before. The intensity in his eyes was tenfold that of the one his eyes bore when he came to Fuji's 'rescue' the night he broke down.

"Tezuka... Haven't you figured it out? Ever since the day you broke up with Fuji, he gave up everything. He gave up tennis, he gave up his career, he even gave up his health... all that he needs and wants is you!"

Heads turned when the door opened and Oishi, together with two nurses, walked out. It was an immediate reaction for Tezuka to go up to Oishi.

"What happened, Oishi?"

"It's no good. He's losing his strength, but there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry Tezuka... This might be... the last of him."

Oishi's green eyes flickered with agony and tears. Tezuka pondered over Kikumaru's words and turned to his son. He held the boy by his shoulders and looked deep into his azure eyes.

"Kunisuke. You might not forgive me for this, but I'll still do it. I just want to know your opinion... would you mind, if I marry Syusuke?"

The boy stared at his father in astonishment. Did his father just say something about marrying a guy? He stared at his father's brown eyes. They showed immense determination and passion. The boy felt like he was sucked into those stunning eyes. He felt his father's love for the blue-eyed man, and he saw the burning desire to bring happiness into that man's life.

"I don't, Otosan. He's a nice person, and I know the both of you will be happy."

The bespectacled man hugged his son in deep appreciation. This boy was a wonder.

"Thank you, Kunisuke."

Tezuka stormed into the room and froze at the sight of his shriveled lover. The man in bed looked even paler now. His pale lips formed a familiar smile, his sapphire eyes looked at the taller man longingly. Enduring the heartache that sight caused in him, Tezuka walked over and hugged the shivering body. He whispered calmly to the man in his arms,

"Everything will be fine, Syusuke. We'll make it through together."

Tezuka broke away from the embrace and stood up, holding Fuji's cold hand.

"Let's go."

The smaller man looked up.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon."

Fuji got out of bed and followed the taller man's lead. After taking a few steps, his legs went wobbly and he held on to his boyfriend for support. Tezuka felt Fuji throwing himself on to his body and turned around in worry.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't have the strength to walk..."

"That figures. You haven't eaten anything all day."

Tezuka slung Fuji's arm over his shoulder, bent lower bringing his arm behind Fuji's legs and swept the frail body off the ground. Fuji was taken by shock, but soon settled comfortably in Tezuka's strong arms. He smiled sweetly at his lover.

"You haven't carried me like this for a long time."

"I can carry you like this everyday if you would like me to."

Fuji leaned in to leave a soft kiss on Tezuka's lips.

Tezuka emerged from the ward with Fuji in his arms to face numerous surprised looks from Fuji's visitors. Kikumaru turned to the young Tezuka who was standing next to him.

"Where's Tezuka taking Fuji to nya?"

"I think Otosan's going to marry Fuji-ojisan," the boy replied calmly.

Kikumaru's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers and his sulking face lit up.

"Eh? Really? Nya that's the way to go!"

Kikumaru pranced after Tezuka, the boy following closely behind. The rest of the crowd had no idea where Tezuka was taking Fuji to; they just followed blindly in worry. When they walked through the lobby, Oishi saw Tezuka carrying Fuji out of the hospital and was about to stop him, but Kikumaru was a step faster. The redhead caught his boyfriend and kissed him, effectively silencing him,

"Nya, Oishi, don't stop him. Something good's going to happen! Tezuka is going to marry Fuji! So exciting nya! Let's just follow and watch ok? Please Oishi? How often do we get to see Tezuka going against regulations ne?"

The raven-haired man was lost in his boyfriend's sparkling blue eyes and continuous mumblings. He hadn't digested what Kikumaru had just said, but just nodded anyway.

Tezuka got to his car and strapped Fuji safely into the front seat before he himself got into the driver's seat. The young Tezuka got on as well. Tezuka took out a small box from a compartment and handed it to his son.

"Hold it for me please."

"Hai."

The rest of the crowd piled into Oishi's, Inui's, and Momoshiro's car, and they drove off, following Tezuka's car closely.

* * *

Tezuka stopped the car along the road, opposite a church. He got out, took Fuji into his arms, and walked into the church. The other three cars stopped behind Tezuka's and they all got out and entered the church as well. Tezuka cautiously put Fuji on a chair and he took the box from his son. Everyone had rushed in by now. Tezuka turned to the crowd standing at the side.

"Minna-san, please be my witnesses."

With that, he took Fuji's shivering hand and knelt down. He looked into the dazzling aquamarines he had adored more than half of his life. He opened the box, revealing two shiny rings. Oohs and Ahhs came from the crowd.

"Fuji Syusuke, will you marry me?"

Fuji's eyes sparkled with joy and happiness, but were soon drowned in sorrow.

"But Mitsu, I'm a dying man, and – "

"Don't say anything else. Just answer me. Will you marry me?"

Fuji searched Tezuka's eyes for any sign of faltering or regret. He couldn't find a single trace of indecision. His hazel orbs carried hope, sincerity, and love. A beautiful smile stretched across Fuji's face. He had been waiting for this day for 30 years.

"Yes, I do."

A smile of happiness surfaced on Tezuka's face as well. More Oohs and Ahhs came from the crowd. Even Oishi, being Tezuka's best friend, had never seen a full-formed smile on Tezuka's face before. The bespectacled man quickly put on the ring for his lover. Fuji put the ring on for Tezuka as well. Tezuka then stood up. Fuji called in whatever strength he had and stood up as well. He flung himself into Tezuka's embrace.

Kikumaru nudged his boyfriend.

"Ne, where did Tezuka get those rings from?"

"He had them since five years ago. But he never had the courage to ask for Fuji's hand because Fuji rejected to be with him again, remember?"

"Ooh... then, how come you know about it?"

"He told me, Eiji. But I couldn't tell you because I promised I'd keep it a secret."

Kikumaru looked at the newlyweds. He felt happy for his best friend.

"Ne, Tezuka! What are you waiting for? Kiss the bride nya!"

The crowd started clapping and chanting in synchronization.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss..."

Fuji looked at his 'husband'.

"This is the happiest day of my life. Thank you, Kunimitsu."

The taller man claimed the delicate lips with his own. He deepened the kiss, and Fuji responded like he always did. Their tongues met and fondled around. They had done this plenty of times before, but this kiss seemed to be more special, more exhilarating. Fireworks of happiness burst in their hearts. Tezuka couldn't see Fuji's face, but he knew he was smiling. He could feel the smile against his lips. It was the prettiest smile Fuji ever had. It was for him.

But soon, that smile melted away. The hands around Tezuka started to let go, and Fuji started to slip away. He was no longer into the kiss. Tezuka sensed something amiss and snapped his eyes open. He managed to catch Fuji before he fell. He put him back on the chair.

"Mitsu, I'm tired..."

Fuji's lids were sliding close with fatigue. Tezuka quickly shook him awake. He was afraid that once those lids slid shut, he might never see those glistening blue eyes again.

"Don't sleep now, Syusuke. We'll go back to the hospital now. Hang in there."

The crowd watched as Tezuka lifted the frail body once again and strode out of the church. Tezuka was very worried. Scared, in fact. The body in his arms was nearly lifeless. He walked towards his car as fast as he could. He stopped in the middle of the road because he heard his name.

"Mitsu..."

He looked at the pale man in his arms.

"It's snowing. It's the first snow..."

A white speck landed on Fuji's cheek.

"Ah... Yes, it is snowing already."

Fuji smiled like a child.

"Look, it's beautiful isn't it?"

Fuji's voice was getting softer. Tezuka looked up at the sky. Random flakes of snow were floating down to cover the land. Fuji had always liked snow. He loved the way it would melt on his skin; he loved the way snowflakes gracefully descended. Fuji had always been fascinated by the miracles of nature. Winter was a season that suited Fuji perfectly. He always looked extra charming when the beauty of snow surrounded him. He looked like an angel.

"Hn, it's beautiful."

"Mitsu, I love... you..."

Fuji's voice trailed off. It was almost inaudible. A tear seeped out from the corner of his eye. Tezuka looked down, only in time to catch a glimpse of that tear gliding off Fuji's face. Tezuka shook the lifeless body in his arms frantically.

"Syusuke... Wake up, Syusuke. Syusuke!"

Fuji didn't stir at all. His body lay limp in Tezuka's arms. Tears stung the taller man's eyes. He knew what this meant. He held on to his tears, he had promised Fuji he wouldn't cry. He called in exasperation,

"SYUSUKE!"

* * *

Tezuka's voice was muffled by the sound of sirens. A black minivan dashed out from the turn at the corner of the church and went straight for the two men. It all happened too fast. All Tezuka could manage in time was to turn his back against the speeding vehicle to protect the love of his life...

"TEZUKA!"

The group of men previously watching from the side of the road dashed forward to the bespectacled man lying on the ground some ten feet away from the offending vehicle. The police who were hot on his heels arrested the driver of the minivan.

Oishi knelt down beside his best friend. Tezuka was still holding on to Fuji dearly. Fuji's body was almost unscathed; Tezuka had taken most of the impact.

"Tezuka! Can you hear me, Tezuka?"

Tezuka's eyes slowly opened to look at the raven-haired man. The rest of the group stood behind Oishi, watching helplessly in worry and fear.

"Oishi... Minna-san..."

"Don't talk too much. Hang on ok? I've told Eiji to call for an ambulance already. Just hang in there for a moment."

Tezuka looked at all his friends, and his son. The boy looked like he was about to cry, but he was controlling his tears. Blood flowed out from the back of the man's head.

"Minna-san... Please take care of my son..."

The boy knelt down and held his father's hand.

"Otosan..."

"I'm sorry, Kunisuke..."

Tezuka winced in pain. Blood spewed out from the corners of his mouth.

"I haven't been a good father – "

"No! You're the best father anyone could have, Otosan!"

Tezuka's blood-covered lips curved into a smile full of pain.

"And you're the best son in the world. Be strong... Kunisuke..."

The bespectacled man turned to place a bloodstained kiss on Fuji's cold lips. His lids fell shut... Tears flowed down the boy's cheeks. Snow fell.

* * *

Don't stop reading here! Go on to the **Epilogue**.

Erm... if you're wondering about the black minivan and the police, the driver of the vehicle was being chased because he commited robbery. So, Tezuka and Fuji actually did a good deed ne?

**Fujiko-chan**: Kill me if you must, but hear me out first ne? Well, i really couldn't bear to kill Fuji too, i love him too!! But I've read so many fics in which Fuji dies. WHY? Why is it always Fuji that dies, Tezuka never dies? so i had this saddistic idea of making Tezuka die. But if Tezuka died, Fuji would be so shattered and sad. i don't wanna see Fuji sad nya... So came along the idea for my fic. Best of both worlds ne? Me and my greedy self again...


	9. Epilogue

Hey folks, this is the Epilogue for the sad ending. It's not a sad epilogue though. It's rather cheery, and short too. Anyways, i still want your comments. Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: i own Tezuka... Kunisuke, that is.

(words in -...- are text messages.)

**Epilogue**

_Two years later._

Kikumaru was walking back to his shop. He had just made a delivery. He stopped. He saw white flakes falling from the sky. He quickly ran back to the shop. Bursting in, he exclaimed,

"Oishi! First snow!"

The green-eyed man looked up from behind the counter. He had quit his job at the hospital and now tended the flower shop together with Kikumaru.

****_Beep beep_

Oishi looked at his hand phone. It was a message from Kunisuke.

-First snow-

Throughout Japan, five other men received the same message, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui, Echizen, and Kawamura. Oishi smiled and took out a bouquet of white lilies and beige roses.

"Let's go, Eiji."

The duo closed the shop and left a note at the door,

"Business will resume tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience caused."

* * *

After a one and a half hour journey, they finally arrived at their destination. They got out of the car, only to see that the rest had already arrived.

"Eh? And I thought we would be early."

"Well, you're not, Oishi-senpai!" Momoshiro snickered.

Kawamura hurried the Golden Pair and they all gathered in front of a tombstone. On it was written:

"In dearest memory of Tezuka Kunimitsu and Syusuke. On the day the first snow falls."

They didn't inscribe the date, which they departed. They all thought that it was Heaven's grace that they left with the beauty of nature marking their departure, so it was left as it was. Simple and sweet, just the way Tezuka and Fuji would have liked. Oishi placed the bouquet in front of the tombstone and the young Tezuka started to speak.

"Otosan, Syusuke-ojisan, we have come to visit. The first snow has fallen. I miss you a lot."

Oishi wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Tezuka, Kunisuke led the Seigaku team to win the national championships. He is a fantastic player, and a superb Buchou, just like you were."

The data man continued from where Oishi stopped.

"Yes, he is probably the scariest Buchou ever on Seigaku history. He orders laps like you did, has more special moves than Echizen did, and like Fuji, he is immune to my juices."

"Fshh... He countered my Boomerang Snake shot... Fshh..."

"That was nothing, Mamushi! Your snake shots are nothing compared to my ultimate dunk smash! But he can counter my ultimate dunk smash with Fuji-senpai's Higuma Otoshi... Come to think of it, he can do all our special moves. He might just beat Echizen!"

"Mada mada da ne!"

"Age is catching up with you, Echizen! Just admit it!"

"Yada. You're older than me, Momo-senpai!"

Momoshiro got into a squabble with Kaidoh and Echizen again. They only stopped at a familiar order.

"Enough! 20 laps!"

Their jaws dropped and they turned to see Inui smirking, with his hand on the young Tezuka's shoulders.

"That's our Buchou for you."

The rest of the men broke out laughing.

"Eto... That was really like Tezuka, Kunisuke-kun. Um... I think that Kunisuke-kun is like Fuji too... he likes to eat wasabi sushi."

"Nya! In short, he's a monster!"

"Eiji! How can you say that in front of Tezuka?"

"I'm not done with my sentence nya, Oishi! I was going to say... He's a monster, but we all love him!"

The group of men laughed as the boy blushed ever so slightly.

"Let's go! Dinner at Kawamura-senpai's sushi bar right? Echizen, I won't let you lay your hands on my food this time!"

"Mada mada da ne, Momo-senpai!"

They had a great evening at the sushi bar, after which they all went home. The young Kunisuke now lived with the Golden Pair, he took the room Fuji used to occupy. He might have lost both his parents, and his 'stepmother', but he now had seven 'Otosan' who constantly showered their love on him in seven different ways. What more could he ask for?

...Owari...

* * *

All right... That marks the end of the fic. Thank's for all the support!

"neko-face"-san: Ryoma X Te-Chan?! Its true, Ryoma is a small guy. but don't forget, he's only 2 years younger than Te-Chan's dad! isn't that.... incest? haha... but it was an interesting thought anyways!

p.s.: there's a happy ending behind! it continues from chapter 7, **The Promise**. read it, onegai!


	10. Exact Same Reactions

Re-posted this cause of some typing error... Thanx alot, **babytears**.

This is the happy ending! Sorry if it's unsatisfactory.. i kinda rushed it out last night. and it's much shorter as compared to the sad ending, because i didn't plan to write this at first, so i had a bit of trouble thinking of a happy ending. But anyways, anything for my readers ne? Hope you'll like it. Comments pls, Sankyuu!

The happy ending of this entire fic is specially dedicated to **Fujiko-chan**, **Moineau**, and **driftingwanderer**. Well, they were the ones who requested for a happy ending. Thanks for all your reviews!

Disclaimer: I. Only. Own. Kunisuke.

(words in /.../ are thoughts of the character.)

**Exact Same Reactions**

It was Sunday once again, and also the last day of Tezuka's one-week break. The young Tezuka sat beside Oishi, who was driving. They were on their way to the hospital. The boy was pondering about all the things that he had learnt, about his father and Fuji, over the week. Kikumaru and Oishi had told him a lot during his one-week stay. He had certainly grown to like this amazing man who meant so much in his father's life, and staying in that man's room for the past week seemed to help him get used to the man.

"Oishi-ojisan. You said that the only way Fuji-ojisan could be saved was if he found a suitable donor right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"What would deem a person as a suitable donor?"

"Well, first of all, the blood types have to match."

"Which blood group does Fuji-ojisan belong to?"

"He's blood group B. Why are you so interested out of a sudden?"

"... My blood group is also B."

"Wait, are you thinking of – "

"I want to help him, Oishi-ojisan."

The car nearly swerved when Oishi heard that.

"Kunisuke, that's a very kind thought, but you're still young..."

"I can as long as Otosan agrees to it right?"

"Erm... yes."

* * *

_At the hospital._

Oishi and Kunisuke entered the ward to see Fuji sleeping soundly, Tezuka sitting by the bed watching his sleeping angel.

"Tezuka," the raven-haired man whispered and motioned for the taller man to leave the room.

Tezuka got up and followed the man out of the room.

"Syusuke just fell asleep after taking his medicine."

"Ah... Tezuka, there's something I'll need to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

Oishi put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Kunisuke said he wanted to help Fuji."

The taller man looked at this son. The boy set a firm gaze on his father.

"Please let me help Fuji-ojisan."

"Kunisuke, this is no small matter do you know that? It involves operations."

"I know, Otosan. I wish to help Fuji-ojisan."

Tezuka looked into his son's determined blue eyes. If he only knew, that was exactly how his own eyes looked like whenever he had his mind set on something. He then looked at his best friend.

"What would be required for him to be a donor?"

"Firstly, I'll need you to sign a consent form because he's underage. Then – "

Oishi's hand-phone rang.

"– Ah, sumimasen. It's an important call."

The green-eyed man walked aside to answer the call. Tezuka then focused his attention back on to his son.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hai."

"Why the sudden decision?"

"It wasn't sudden, Otosan. I've been thinking about it for the past three days. I've heard a lot about your past during my stay at Oishi-ojisan's place. I know how much he means to you. In fact, I kind of... like him too, as an ojisan, of course. And you mean a lot to me, Otosan. I want you to be happy."

Tezuka smiled slightly at his son in appreciation. He was at a loss for words. This boy was unbelievably understanding and mature. Again, if only he knew, that was the way he was when he was that age. There was nothing more he could ask from his son. He already owed him too much.

"Thank you, Kunisuke."

Oishi returned after his call. He had a bright smile on his face.

"Good news, Tezuka! We have just found a suitable donor for Fuji! A man just passed away from a heart attack, and his family is willing to donate both his kidneys for better use. They have ran through the tests and proved that the kidneys are compatible for transplant!"

A brilliant smile stretched across Tezuka's face. Boy, was he smiling a lot that day. Oishi's eyes widened in astonishment.

/Was Tezuka smiling? Yes, he is smiling! Tezuka is smiling! /

"Tezuka, you look good when you smile! Why don't you smile more often?"

Tezuka stopped smiling and shot Oishi a death glare.

/Oops.../

"Um... Anyway, it's good news that Fuji now has a kidney donor, but we still have not found him a liver donor..."

Tezuka looked at his son.

"Oishi, can this boy be of any help?"

"If you're willing to sign the papers, we can run him through tests to see if he is compatible..."

"What are the success rates? Will he be in any danger?"

"Theoretically, success rates are 80 percent, there isn't much danger as long as we nurse him well to prevent any infections."

Tezuka looked at his son again. The boy's azure eyes sparkled with confidence and determination.

"I'll sign."

Tezuka signed all the necessary documents immediately and Oishi took over from there. The young Tezuka was ran through various tests and checks to prove if he was healthy enough to be a donor, and if he was a compatible donor. Tezuka waited for Fuji to awaken from his nap and broke the news to him. Glistening blue orbs stared at him, stunned.

"Really?"

"Yes, Syusuke. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes you have! You used to get jealous when I spent time alone with Saeki, but you always lied about it. Think I believed your lies huh?"

Tezuka glared at his boyfriend. The man smiled brightly.

"Silly! Of course I believe you... you never lie when it comes to serious stuff. It's just too unbelievable! It has been eight years... I was already giving up hope that a compatible donor would come by."

"Syusuke, how could you think of giving up hope before Oishi and I did? We have never stopped searching for a suitable donor."

"I'm sorry, Mitsu... it's just... frustrating."

Tezuka cupped his boyfriend's face.

"It's all right now, Syusuke. Just rest well and get yourself mentally prepared. Oishi said that you could have the kidney transplant tomorrow if your condition is stable. And the lab reports for Kunisuke's tests will be out tomorrow, so if everything goes well, you might have another operation two days later."

Tezuka kissed Fuji's forehead lightly and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Make a call. I'm taking another four days off so that I can see you through this."

Fuji smiled sweetly in pure joy and appreciation.

* * *

The next day, Fuji was in great shape and the operation could be carried out. It took a few hours for the transplant to be completed. Tezuka found himself pacing up and down the corridor while waiting for the operation to be over. He had never been so anxious in his whole life. He couldn't even sit still for more than ten minutes. If people didn't know that it was a man in the operation theatre, they'd probably think that he was waiting for his wife to give birth. In fact, he wasn't even that anxious when his wife was in labour. No, it would be inappropriate to even say that he was anxious, because he was in the midst of a six-hour long meeting when his wife was in labour. He had switched off his hand-phone and ordered his secretary to divert all his calls. He only learnt that his wife had given birth after the meeting. By the time he rushed to the hospital, his wife was already asleep.

The 'Operation in Progress' light flicked off and the bespectacled man hurried to the door. Much to his relief, the operation was a great success. Fuji woke up in time to have dinner. Tezuka fed him dinner, and he finished up all his food like an obedient little boy. Kikumaru dropped by to visit in the evening and Fuji even managed to tease the redhead until he flushed and squealed. More good news came as Oishi announced that Kunisuke was proven to be a compatible donor.

Two days later, Fuji was sent into the operation theatre again. He was doing well, especially with Tezuka taking extra good care of him for the past two days. Fuji didn't even have to ask for anything because Tezuka tended to all his needs as though he could predict what Fuji wanted next. He even showered Fuji with more kisses than usual. The fair-haired man never felt that loved before. Somehow he wished that he had an operation every other day. He now knew how Atobe felt to have Kabaji at his beck and call. It certainly felt good to have someone attend to all your needs and wants. But he felt superior to that, because Tezuka was distinctively more caring, gentle, and, yes, more handsome as well.

* * *

Tezuka was even more anxious during the second operation. Not only because the operation took a longer time, but also because the two most important people in his life were in there. Although this time round Kikumaru was there waiting as well, it didn't make him any less anxious. He still paced up and down the corridor, and he still couldn't get his butt to stay on the chair for more than ten minutes. Kikumaru watched as the taller man walked up and down and he himself got all jittery and worried as well. The redhead kept buying himself a drink to calm himself down, but unknowingly, he already had nine cups of coffee and he still couldn't calm down.

"Eiji, can you sit down? You're getting on my nerves by pacing up and down."

"Maa maa... it was you who started moving about nya! And I can't help it, I'm really worried for the both of them, they've been in there for so long already..."

"I didn't need that reminder, thank you."

"Hey what did that mean nya? It's not like you're the only one who's anxious here."

The doors swung open. The two men rushed forward as though they were in a 100-metre race. Oishi walked out, looking absolutely tired, but smiling with satisfaction.

"It went smoothly. Everything is under control."

The two anxious men almost collapsed in relief. Fuji and the young Tezuka were then pushed out of the operation theatre and back to their wards. They were both sleeping soundly, with the effect of the anesthesia still valid. Oishi, Kikumaru, and Tezuka headed for the cafeteria and they all had a nice cup tea to relax their minds before Tezuka returned to the wards and Kikumaru headed home.

* * *

_A few hours later._

Fuji's lids fluttered open and close, trying to adjust to the light in the room. When he was finally able to see clearly, he was greeted with a lovely smile on his boyfriend's face.

"Kunimitsu? You're smiling. I must be in heaven..."

Tezuka dropped his smile instantly and he squeezed Fuji's cheek. The man in bed chuckled lightly.

"I suppose you're feeling all right since you can joke."

"Can't blame me for that. You seldom smile like that, Kunimitsu. The last time I saw that smile was... On your 27th birthday, after you had your share of fun with your birthday present, which happened to be... Me. Remember? It was a wonderful night wasn't it? Ah... it's still fresh in my memory."

That earned Fuji a killer stare from the bespectacled man. Behind that stare though, Fuji could see that his boyfriend was blushing.

"Saa... how's Suke-chan?"

"He's doing fine. He woke up about an hour ago, and he's having his dinner now. Do you want to have your dinner?"

"Mm... not yet. I'm not hungry."

"Is there anything you want? A drink?"

"Let's see... Nope, I don't need a drink. I want... that."

The azure-eyed man pointed at his boyfriend's lips. Tezuka stared at the man in confusion. That gleam in Fuji's eyes was far too familiar.

"What do you want?"

"Come closer, I'll show you..."

The stoic man walked closer and sat down on the bed. Slowly, Fuji lifted his hand and placed his finger elegantly on Tezuka's lips.

"I want this."

Fuji's smile was all too enticing. The taller man leaned down and gently kissed the man's smiling lips. He was about to break away, when slender hands latched around his neck, bringing his head down again, his lips to meet Fuji's once more. Their tongues got entangled in a passionate kiss. The door creaked open, and a choked 'Ah' could be heard. Tezuka stopped the kiss and looked up, to find his son at the doorway, mouth hung open, face tinged pink.

"Suke-chan! How nice of you to come over... Are you feeling fine?"

"Ah."

"Saa... you don't have to feel shy, this happens all the time, ne Kunimitsu?"

The boy stared at his father. The older Tezuka had closed his eyes in agony. He suddenly wished that the effect of anesthesia had lasted longer.

"Is there anything important? If not, then go back to your room to rest, Kunisuke."

"Erm... I just came over to see if Fuji-ojisan had woken up. I'll get going, Otosan."

The boy returned to his own ward. Tezuka glared at his boyfriend.

"Did you have to say that in front of him?"

"Eh? But it's the truth, people always walk in on us."

"If you don't believe, we can try it again."

Fuji pulled Tezuka in for another tongue-tangling kiss. True enough, the next moment, Oishi stepped in and had the exact same reaction as the boy. Tezuka pulled away and glared at the annoying smirk on his boyfriend's face.

"Erm... I'll drop in and check on you later, Fuji. I'll check on Kunisuke first. Don't bother about me, go on with your... erm... stuff."

The doctor turned and walked out. Fuji chuckled in amusement.

"See, I told you it was true. If you're still not convinced, we can try it again."

"Enough of your mischief, Syusuke. I'm convinced that you're in good shape. I'll go over to Kunisuke's ward."

"Maa... all right. Come back soon, ne? I'll feel lonely here."

"Hn. I'll be back to punish you for your misbehavior."

* * *

Saa... how's the happy ending? Well, don't forget to read the epilogue for the happy ending. Its **Epilogue Again**. 


	11. Epilogue Again

Ta-da!!! This is the Epilogue for the happy ending. Really really the end of the whole fic. Hope you've enjoyed the whole story ne? And for the last time, comments!! Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: I'm so tired of saying this... I DO NOT OWN THE P.O.T. CHARACTERS!

****

**Epilogue Again**

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Okaasan."

It was a normal school day, yet it wasn't all that normal. Today was the day the Seigaku tennis team would be playing for the championship title. The young Tezuka had trained hard and he was now the Buchou of the Seigaku tennis team, just like his father had been some thirty over years back. He was well prepped up for today's finals. In fact, he was going to make sure his team would make it through.

The young Tezuka walked into the kitchen to see a familiar silhouette standing by the stove. The person turned around in response to his greeting.

"Ah, ohayo, Suke-chan. Breakfast will be ready in a jiffy."

The boy sat down and started with his daily dose of fresh milk, as ordered by his coach. His father walked into the kitchen several moments later and sat down beside him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Otosan."

"Ohayo. Is it the finals today?"

"Hai."

"Play hard."

"Hai. We will win."

Two bowls of burning-red ramen were set in front of the two Tezuka's. The boy picked up his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu."

He started eating his breakfast. The older Tezuka stared at the bowl of ramen and looked up at the 'chef'.

"Syusuke, can you cook something more normal? Spicy ramen for breakfast?"

The 'chef' smiled innocently.

"Well, since Suke-chan likes it, and I like it, I don't see why I shouldn't cook it. Don't blame me, because every evening when I ask you what you would want for tomorrow's breakfast you always tell me 'anything will do'."

"..."

"Oh ok, don't be so bothered by it. I'll cook something less complicated tomorrow morning. How about udon with wasabi based soup?"

Tezuka glared at the smiling man.

"Saa... don't be angry, Kunimitsu. I'll make it up to you tonight, is that good enough?"

Tezuka shot him another glare. The young Tezuka covered his ears with his hands, causing Fuji to chuckle.

"Maa... Suke-chan, you haven't got used to it yet? Oh come on, it's been two years already. You sure are a slow adaptor aren't you?"

"Enough, Syusuke. Sit down and eat your breakfast."

"Yes, my dear."

Tezuka resist the urge to growl at him. But actually, he quite liked the way Fuji called him 'my dear', just not in front of his son.

* * *

It had been two years since Fuji had successful transplants, after which he moved in to live with Tezuka and his son. The boy had accepted the fair-haired man as his father's ultimate love, and he even suggested that his father marry the man, which was what Tezuka did after Fuji was discharged. Although they weren't legally a married couple, but all that mattered was that they could be with each other for the rest of their lives. Their wedding was a simple one, with no grand dinners or fancy dressing. The ex-Seigaku regulars were their witnesses, and their only guests. It was held in a small church nearby.

Life with Fuji in the household was certainly more exciting and interesting. Fuji still helped out at Kikumaru's flower shop daily, but most of his time went to maintaining the house and taking care of his 'husband' and 'son'. He would cook breakfast in the morning, and have breakfast with them before he headed to the flower shop. He would then return at 5pm so that he could prepare dinner. After dinner, he would spend his time doing household chores and 'taking care' of Tezuka. Of course, the father and son did their part in helping out around the house as well.

Things were pretty much the same for Tezuka Kunimitsu. He still worked hard in the day as the vice-president of a banking company, and still made it a point to play tennis with his son at least once a week. What was different was that he now had to work hard in the nights as well, because his 'wife' would keep him 'busy'.

As for Tezuka Kunisuke, he sure enjoyed having Fuji in the house. Although he didn't really enjoy calling the azure-eyed man 'Okaasan' (Fuji made him...), he did like the fact that the standard of the food he ate was much higher now. Fuji made excellent spicy food, which was what the boy happened to enjoy as well. And although it was also true that Fuji was a rather annoying person with his constant teasing, it was also interesting to see his otherwise pokerfaced father's reactions to the teasing and flirtations.

* * *

"I'm going off to school, Okaasan, Otosan."

The boy picked up his tennis bag and walked out of the kitchen.

"Be careful, Suke-chan. And, come back with good news, Taka-san is prepared to give you a sushi treat if you win!"

The older Tezuka stood up.

"I'm done eating. I'm off to work too."

Fuji walked over to his 'husband' and adjusted the taller man's tie for him.

"You be careful too. Come home earlier ne? We'll be having dinner at Taka-san's sushi bar. Your son is sure to win."

A smile graced past briefly as the taller man kissed his 'wife' before walking out of the kitchen. Fuji smiled to himself happily. Life was good; he had the love of his life by his side, and lovely son too. He was one happy man.

...Owari again...

* * *

Phew! That really marks the end of this fic... Four chapters up at one shot, how does that feel? For one more time, and the last time for this fic, Thanks for all the reviews!!! Ja!


End file.
